


A Sweet, yet Naughty Date

by hanabi5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bikinis, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping Malls, Smut, Yuri, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Homura and Madoka are on a date in the mall, but they miss each other’s intomate contact so much...





	A Sweet, yet Naughty Date

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to double check it but I wanted to post it anyway, so please forgive any grammar mistake
> 
> Enjoy ٩( ᐛ )و

-The movie was awesome, Homura-chan! -Madoka said, her eyes sparkling.

-I'm glad you liked it. -She smiled back.

Homura and Madoka were in a date, enjoying it as much as they could. The school tests were getting harder, making they spend a lot of time studying. The two girls studied together sometimes, but it was not the same as spending some time together just to... enjoy themselves.

-Hey, Homura-chan, wanna try on some clothes? I've been looking for a new skirt...

-Sure, I also need to buy some stuff.

-So let's find a good store! -She giggled.

\-----------------------

-Homura-chan, can you help me tying up my bikini?

-Yes... How did we end up like this?

-Well, I saw these and I just couldn't resist! And right now, you're just soooooo cute, Homura-chan!

-If you say so...

Homura removed her bangs from her eyes, struggling with her girlfriend's bikini. Accidentally, her hand slipped, making the bikini top fall.

-Ah, sorry! -She said, rushing to take it back from the ground.

-Haha, it's okay. 

She saw Madoka's naked upper body on the reflection of the mirror, freezing for a second.

-E-eh? Homura-chan, what are you doing? -Madoka asked, as she felt her girlfriend's hands groping her breasts.

-It's been a long time, isn't it?

-Yeah, but... we're in public now... -She whispered.

Homura kissed her lover's neck, slowly moving her hand down through Madoka's abdomem.

-It'll be fine as long as you keep your voice down. Do you wanna try? -The time manipulator smirked.

-Y-Yes... I really miss you like this, Homura-chan... -Madoka turned around to look at her girlfriend's face. She gently pressed her lips through hers, starting a calm and passionate kiss.

-Oh, this is bad... you'll ruin this bikini if you keep it on. -Homura teased the smaller girl. -Why don't we take it off?

Madoka nodded, blushing right away.

Pulling it down, Homura kneeled down and kissed Madoka's inner tights. As she heard her supressed moans, she slowly touched her down there, realizing how soaked she was.

-Ah...! -Madoka cried.

-Shhh, you need yo keep quiet... otherwise, they'll find us.

-I-I... I know it, but I just can't handle it... 

Madoka's face was already all red. Standing up, she was getting breathless, but she needed Homura's love so bad...

-I see. So, how about I help you to get done with this faster?

-What do you... A-Ah! -She moaned lightly, as she felt a tongue stimulating her clit. 

Sucking and licking slowly, Homura was focused on showing her love to her girlfriend. Madoka's sounds were music to her ears - oh, how much did she miss this voice of hers?

-Ho...mura...-chan...

-Do you want me to stop?

-No, please don't... just a little more...

Homura licked her again, carefully playing with her clit. She knew that Madoka wasn't keen on penetration, so she used her hands to gently squeeze her butt and her tights, increasing her pleasure.

-Homura-chan... I'm... almost...

A few seconds before, Madoka supressed a huge moan, enjoying her climax as she spread her love juices all over her girfriend's mouth, who gladly licked it clean.

-Wow, you really came fast this time.

Madoka just blushed, avoiding Homura's gaze.

-No fair, Homura-chan! I wanna make you feel good, too! -She said.

-Eh? No, wait... Madoka, get off me!!! They're going to find us!!!!

 

Oh, it was such a magical date.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i wish i was madoka


End file.
